


hurt

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Birth complications, F/M, Sad Ending, divine pulse can only work so many times before the end result doesn’t change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: “It’s unfair, you can’t help but think.”





	hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble/one shot/idk what to call it inspired by @dimilethdisaster ‘s one ask abt byleth sacrificing themselves for their baby bc i love to suffer i guess sdkjfjs i wrote it in the second person bc why not  
Apologies if it’s a little all over the place i wrote this in the middle of the night; there may be a possible follow up bc as much as i love angst i’m a weak hoe(and to my followers dw i’m working on requests i promise)  
Warnings: death, angst

It’s unfair, you can’t help but think. You watch as people scramble about the room, in an attempt to save you and the baby.

Your breaths are labored, you’re sweating, your hands are desperately holding onto your swollen stomach praying for a sign that maybe things would turn out alright, as they usually did.

But, that hope was for naught. Perhaps it was instinct, or something else, but you knew that this child also had no heartbeat.

_It hurts._

Dimitri is beside you, he’s saying something, but you cannot hear him.

You think that maybe divine pulse will help, that maybe there’s something you can change to divert the course of events. But things remain the same. The desperation you see on your husbands face haunts you each time all the same. 

_It hurts. _

The baby isn’t crying, but you are. Tears flowing from your eyes, and you can tell that the midwife is looking at you in pity, while your husband’s hand is holding yours gently, but you can see how his good eye is glistening from unshed tears. You know how he wants to show a strong front. 

There’s blood on the sheets, and surely it’s pooling on the cot underneath you. But you pay it no mind as you begin to sit up, despite the various protests around you. And the words that come out of your mouth, as hoarse as your voice is from the crying, are absolute. 

You are dying. But the baby can still live. 

_It hurts. _

Dimitri looks as though he wants to protest, but he knows that your will is unshakeable. You are a mother. Your child needs you. It’s ironic as it is cruel, when you had read your father’s journal, the page on the date of your birth was filled with his sorrows but also an understanding of your mother’s actions, now here you were years later, willing to do the same to yourself for the sake of your baby. You’re curious about the thoughts that ran through her head, was she afraid? 

The room is silent, except for your husband’s pleas. But you shake your head. He kisses you, you just wish that it didn’t feel like a goodbye. 

It doesn’t hurt anymore


End file.
